Toasts Guide to Sky Island
Toast's Guide to Sky Island Toats Guide to Sky Island(Click here to discuss the guide on the forums) Roles Warrior - Steal Statues Archer - Stun and deal damage and eliminate enemies. Gather Chest buffs Engineer - Build turrets near Chests to secure buffs. Build turrets and Mines near statue to protect it. Priest - Heal his team mates both near the base & when stealing the enemy statue. Mage - Similar to Archer; stun, deal damage and eliminate enemies. Gather Chest buffs. Starting Phase Before the game starts, there are some skills that you should specifically go for, and some skills to avoid from leveling up. For example, Archer, it's very handy to level up either Rain Arrows or Multiple Arrows to finish those Crabs earlier so that your team can move on. Engineers should build a turret in the center of the 4 crabs. Bad skills to upgrade: Revive ( If you die, you revive in 3 seconds. There's no need to waste your own mana as well as reviving your team mate with low health. Plus, he might actually be able to upgrade his skills when he respawns. Do not get this until your team reaches the Statue taking phase of the game.) Stun Arrow or any other Special Effects skills. You want to go pure damage in the beginning stage so that you can kill the mobs quickly as possible and move on. Crab Phase It's a good idea to communicate with your team mates on what you're going to do before the game begins. I am an Archer, and I tell them that I will lure the crabs. It's important that one of your ranged class Hero circles around and lure the crabs while dealing damage to him. Standing still and letting the crab hit not only you, but also your entire team, can leave a fatal result to your chance of taking the statues first. If you do this correctly, you can circle around and hit the crabs while taking no damage at all. Do this for both sets of crabs. Yeti Phase If you have bad team mates, you'll often see them running toward the Statue and just dying from the Yeti's. Do not do this, because there's no way you can survive 4 Yetis at such a low level. Instead, everyone should focus fire on one Yeti at a time, since that is the most effective way of killing it & taking minimal damage. Some people will need to make sacrifice and make their way back. Priests can put down Healing fountains (Level 2~3) if they know what they're doing. This would significantly reduce the number of deaths that your team will face in this phase of the game. As an Archer, I short Stealth when I get targeted by a Yeti, since I have generally low health but can deal powerful damage if I manage to stay alive. It only makes sense to use Short Stealth to move the Yeti's target toward another player such as a Warrior or a Priest. Do not do this if your ally Engineer is building a turret. Tank it for him, and then Short Stealth if you really need to. Take the Defense buff if there is one, or the Attack buff so that you'll deal more damage to the Yeti. Taking the Statue When you see that the last Yeti on your side is low on health & it's targeting another player, go in for the Statue. Keep in mind that Yetis WILL target the player who's holding the statue. However, mobs do not see invisible players. As an Archer, I do my job to short stealth and THEN grabbing the statue. About the same time, usually an enemy mage comes in, trying to stop me from taking it. However, because of my Short Stealth, the Yetis will lock their target on the Mage, even after I come out of my stealth shortly after. Keeping the Statue safe Make sure to have one or two players always staying back at base and keeping the Statues safe. Healing Fountains lets a team sustain longer, and Turrets help to distract enemies longer. Keep in mind a death costs more than just revival time; you have to walk back to the center, and while you're at it, your team might lose the statue. Stealing the Statue Any enemy Turrets should be destroyed first, and if you spot an enemy engineer trying to build turrets, you MUST go in and stun them. If not, another 20 seconds will be wasted trying to destroy the turret, which is 1/5 of your Objective limit time, 100 seconds. If you cannot break their defense, one way to do it is by gathering up your team mates and striking at once. One mage going in & dying, then Archer going in and dying, then warrior going in and dying, only feeds the enemy team and doesn't do ANYTHING to steal the statue. Wait for your team mates when you respawn, and strike at once. The other way to gain some opportunities is by Gathering Chest Buffs. Make sure that you break these Chests that lie on the Left, Center and Right side of the map. Securing all three really helps you win, as all of these buffs are Team buffs. Everyone on your team can get full health replenish, or mana regen, which is both really helpful for destroying the enemy team's defense. Secondary Objectives Kill any minions you see that are approaching your side. They will reward you with EXP and gold. First 300 Gold, you want to go back and buy a Sustain skill upgrade, (Which means Lifesteal! Get 30% Lifesteal on one of your pure damage skill.) then save up until 600 or 900 gold, then go back to the shop again to upgrade furthermore. Do not go back and forth too much, because your team might lose a statue without you. Plus, gold is earned really quickly nowadays. It takes very little time to stack up that gold, maybe within even just 5 minutes. Pigasus is probably the most terrifying thing to see when you're playing on the Sky Islands. When the pig appears, you want to lure it to your base as much as possible. Kill any enemies who are trying to kill the pig as well. Even if you can't kill the pig, steal the Pig Chests by putting Arrow Rain on top of it when it dies. Your Arrow Rain will do the job. The team that gets the buff can EASILY take the statues away and utterly destroy the other team as well. Since it doesn't take a while for everyone to travel across to the other team's statue holding areas, winning the Pig buff is CRUCIAL when it comes to the late game phase. Gentlemen of War No one wants to lose a game feeling depressed. If your team wins, don't laugh at the other team. Show them your sportsmanship by saying things such as "You guys fought very well!" or "Whew, you guys were tough." GG! That was my complete guide to winning Sky Island matches! I hope that it helped you a little bit, even though most of it was just basic knowledge. See you in game!